The present invention relates to containers for precooling and shipping fruits and vegetables, particularly leafy vegetables, and methods and apparatus for storing such fruits and vegetables in an environment which will delay their deterioration.
It has long been recognized that deterioration and decay of fruits and vegetables can be slowed by lowering their temperature as soon as possible after harvest and, in some instances, by taking steps to reduce water loss by the vegetables. See, for instance, Chapter 10, "Treatments Prior to Shipment or Storage" of A. Lloyd Ryall and Werner J. Lipton, Handling, Transportation and Storage of Fruits and Vegetables (2nd ed., Vol. 1, 1979), which is incorporated herein by this reference. The use of ice in combination with a wide variety of storage and container structures has also long been known for initially cooling or chilling and subsequently maintaining vegetables at lowered temperatures. The use of water from melted ice and other sources of water is also known for maintenance of a wet environment in which water loss from fruits and vegetables is minimized. Examples of such prior art structures and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,477,756, 2,734,349 and 4,265,095.
There remains a need, however, for apparatus and methods for economically and effectively cooling or chilling fruits and vegetables, maintaining those plant products in a cooled or chilled, wet environment, preferably until purchased by the consumer, and transporting them from the field to the consumer.